


Shadows

by rebeccasccott



Series: Shadow [1]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, I’m not sorry, Prepare to suffer, Seven Deadly Sins, The results of sleep deprivation, This is hella messed up, be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccasccott/pseuds/rebeccasccott
Summary: The idea for this came to me at 4am whilst I was running on almost three days without sleep. The Egos are the Seven Deadly Sins and take on apprentices to stop their powers from draining. Chaos ensues when Anti takes on his first apprentice, after severalf thousand years of stubbornly refusing.





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the fact that you clicked on this even though I stated it was written at 4am is really touching for me. Thank you so much, and prepare for pain.

* * *

Humans are disgusting. 

Pathetic, weak creatures, who feed off of others misery and relish in the sensations of the flesh and materials of pleasure. 

What fucking bullshit. 

I don’t remember how I came into existence, or why I was chosen. I don’t even know if I was a human myself, at one point. It disgusts me to think about it. Crawling from between a woman’s legs, and then spending the rest of life trying to get back in. 

It fucking pisses me off. 

The Sins weren’t all created at once. They came in gradually, as humanity festered and deteriorated. We are here to punish, to reap the rewards of anguish caused by the actions of humans.

I was the first. Murder was my beginning. I still remember crawling from the blood still oozing from the woman’s throat. I had paused, and then finished her off. Her blood was warm and tasted of fear. My first thought was  _‘delicious.’_

The man who killed her screamed. It hurt my ears at the beginning, the first few victims. I roamed the strange land, my nose drawing me to those who had ill intentions, who wanted to hurt, to punish. 

Humans are so shallow to think they have the rights to take it upon themselves. Justice and revenge are mere moralities thought into existence by those who are pathetic enough to claim they have good intentions for their species. 

**Bullshit.**

If they had good intentions, they wouldn’t create rules that only benefitted one gender. If they had good intentions, they wouldn’t punish those who committed the same actions as they desired to do. Their false sense of self-righteousness is sickening. 

Wrath’s beginning was humanity’s end. 

I stalked the lands for years, killing those who’s blood called out to me, their sinister desires tasting like sugar on my tongue. Anyone who dared to intervene met the same fate as my original victims. Those who try to prevent Wrath are as shallow as those who kill. 

I truly hate humans. 

Which is why I tried to kill Pride. 

I didn’t know he was like me, not until he sliced the veins of my victim and drank from him. I was furious, lashing out instinctively. It was only when I was knocked on my ass that I realised who he was. 

_“Please!” The man whimpered, sitting in a puddle of his own piss and blood as he stared up at me, shaking so hard that his teeth chattered. “Please! I didn’t do it on purpose! She teased me! It wasn’t my fault!”_

_I snarled and swiped my claws across his face, drawing deep gashes and ripping his left eye from his skull. I dangled it in front of him, and cackled as he screamed when I swallowed it. I approached him, crouching down to his level and spat in his face. He couldn’t run, not without his feet. I had enjoyed them, the bones always give a nice crunch._

_“Raping your child was her fault? Don’t fucking bullshit me, you pathetic human.” The Common Tongue rolled out of my mouth brokenly, the syllables and vowels catching between my teeth. I gnashes them together and spat them out, my shredded vocal chords warbling the language, creating something truly unholy to listen to. I had learned to speak mere days after being... well. Simply becoming. All languages sounded the same to me, holding the same meaning despite their different lettering. It irritated me to no end. I always had difficulty understanding. It seemed that Wrath only allowed me to understand the sinister language, nothing else._

_I think that’s why I hesitated when I heard him speak to me._

**_“Really, Wrath, you’re acting like an animal. Are you going to stoop to the levels of the subordinates?”_ **

_I had stiffened up, swivelling on my feet to glare at whoever dared to intrude. It took me a few moments to register his words, at the fluidity of how they ran through me. I shuddered, and snarled, and lunged at the intruder. A harsh blow and I was sent flying back, crashing into the wall. I hissed at the foreign feeling running through my body. I roared my annoyance at the smiling man, and his smile only widened._

_**”I take it this is your first encounter with pain? How is it?”**  
_

_He was really pissing me off, but at the same time, I felt the urge to kneel at his feet, and to force him to kneel at mine. Was this... kindrence? The man’s smile faltered slightly, his face turning into a frown._

**_“Oh dear. Have you not learned Our language yet? I cannot blame you, really, as you haven’t been Called.”_ ** _He crouched down in front of me, and held his hand out. It was blackened and torn, and his nails were stained with blood. I stared at them, and then at him. If I touched him, my claws would shred his discoloured skin. I bared my teeth once more, and his smile returned. My first words to him always ring in my mind._

_**”Fuck you.”** _

_His smile vanished, and he sighed, shaking his head._

**_“Really, is that how you treat one of Your Own? I’m disappointed in you, Wrath.”_ ** _He reached out and grabbed my arm, yanking me to my feet. I hissed at the foreign sensation of something so smooth, yet so sticky rubbing against my bare skin. I jerked away from him, my snarls rumbling in my throat._

_**”Who the fuck are you?”** It was strange, how easily the words flowed from my mouth. There was no resistance, no confusion, simply understanding. The man smiled and grasped my hand, moving it up and down. I snatched it away from him, narrowing my eyes. He tutted, a coy smile playing on his lips.   
_

**_“I am Pride.”_ ** _Was all he said to me, before turning and stalking back over to my victim. I shadowed him, snarling once he reached out to the still sobbing man._

_**“He’s mine. Back the fuck off.”** I snapped, shoving him away. He sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder, his expression never once changing as I ripped the limb from his body. _

_**“I have been searching for you for almost a decade.”** For the first time, I recognised why he sounded so strange and yet so familiar. He had an accent, similar to mine and yet different at the same time. His skull was a light blue, with green hair poking out from the blue. I stared at it, confused. What the fuck? He noticed my stare and smiled grimly. _

_**”I see you are admiring my cap. Beautiful, no? It protects my hair from blood.”** His eyes drifted to my head, blue eyes glowing, seeing right through me. The man in front of us whimpered, and I didn’t hesitate in bringing my foot across his face, his screams ringing deliciously in my ears. Pride sighed and grasped my arm again, causing me to hiss. I really didn’t like that feeling. His skin wasn’t natural._

_”I haven’t forgotten about you, pathetic human. Don’t worry.” I sneered, relishing in the terror in his voice. His fear was probably amplicfied by the fact that his wife’s torso was still slumped against his upper body. Her legs were mounted up on the mantelpiece. Pride’s mouth became a grim line as he watched the interaction._

_**”I actually came to assist, Wrath.”** His words triggered a surge of fury, and I spun around, swiping at him. His face opened, but the blood I expected to see didn’t come. The wound closed as fast as it appeared, and I stepped closer, ready to attack. Pride’s hand was gripping my own, and he forced me to my knees before I even realised. He scowled down at me, his perfect face twisting and morphing until it was something akin to terrifying. I grinned ferociously at him._

_**“Finally, things get interesting.”** Icackled, spitting blood down at his feet. Pride released me, and I rose, our faces at the same height. Pride smiled, his grin as vicious as mine, but without the malice that I have become accustomed to expressing.   
_

_**”Any creature who forces itself between the legs of its own flesh and blood should have their most prized possession removed and displayed where they can always see, but never reach.”** Pride’s voice had deepened, taking on an animalistic growl as he spoke, my cackling ringing in both our ears as we charged at each other.  
_

_**”Pride and Wrath are the most dangerous powers in the world.”** I gave him a wolfish grin, which he returned. _

_As the man lay dying, Pride reached into his pocket. I tensed, eyeing him warily. He pulled out a shard of glass, and held it up to my eyes. I stared in confusion as electric green eyes glared back at me. The rage reflected in the glass sent shivers down my spine, as I took my reflection in for the first time. Pale skin, covered in crimson blood, scattered with cuts and bruises from my own scratching. High cheekbones framed sunken eyes. Stubble across my chin. I snarled, and my reflection snarled back. Pride beamed at me._

_**”Wrath was created from the need for punishment. Pride was created from the need of humility. We are One, and We are the Keepers of Humanity. They will kneel before Us, and fear Us, as You fear Your Own face.”**  
_

_I met Pride’s eyes, and returned his smile._

_**”Praise be to humanity’s undoing.”**  
_

I inhaled the cigarette smoke, leaning against the brick building as I surveyed my surroundings. Schneep’s smooth tongue echoed inside, his voice soothing and gentle despite the fact that his scalpels were digging into the dick of some rapist who had been bragging online. I scoffed and took another drag of my cigarette, swallowing the fumes instead of exhaling. The door next to me slammed open and a boy staggered outside, gagging. He turned to his right and proceeded to vomit over my boots. My foot collided with his jaw and he screamed through a broken mouth as he collapsed to the ground. I stood over him, sneering. 

“You’re pathetic, Yori. Chosen by the Sin of Pride, yet can’t even follow the simplest of orders. I don’t know why Schneep doesn’t just eat your soul already. It would be nothing more than a snack.” I taunted, grasping the Japanese by the jaw, his shattered bone crunching and grinding under my grip. He whimpered and struggled, trying to evade my grasp. I cackled, and tightened my grip, the satisfaction washing over me as the sensation of the bones mashing reached my cold hands. I was tempted to invade his mind, but I knew Schneep would give me hell. I wasn’t in the mood to deal with him. I spat in Yori’s face, and threw him inside. 

“Clean my shoes with your mouth and get the fuck inside.” I snapped, forcing him on all fours. He sobbed as he began licking my shoes, the blood and piss combined with vomit now stained his tongue, and by the puddle forming around him I knew that he’d pissed himself. I kicked him again, laughing at his screams. 

“You’ll clean up your own piss before you go. If you’re sick on me again I’ll cut your pathetic little dick off and make you wear your own foreskin and swallow your cock.” I smiled with glee, envisioning him wearing a braided bracelet of his own cockskin. 

Yori whimpered and sobbed, and I sent him away in fits of laughter as he scrambled back inside. A sigh came from behind me and I rolled my eyes, huffing at Chase appeared. 

“Do You have to bully them like that? They’re not Your Apprentices, it’s up to the Sin to decide their punishments.” He chastised, dodging my half-assed punch aimed at his face. He swiped at my hand, batting it aside as he leaned next to me, taking my discarded cigarette and puffing on it. I watched him with narrowed eyes. 

“You’re an alcoholic, not a smoker, Envy.” I commented, sneering at his eye roll. He shrugged. 

“Addictions have no differences any more.” His voice was flat, and I sniggered. He turned towards me, his expression suddenly serious, and I groaned, knowing what was coming. 

“You can’t keep feeding off Schneep’s power. If You’d just take an App-“

I cut him off.

”Fuck up. I don’t want to babysit a pathetic human soul who’d cling to me. It’d try getting attached to me. It’s such bullshit. They’re a waste of time and space, only good for snacks.” I snarled, relishing in Chase’s flinch. He frowned, and grabbed my arm, turning it up to display my Mark. It was faded, barely noticeable on my blackened skin. I snatched my arm away and slapped him across his face, sending him stumbling back. He glared at me, his golden eyes glowing brighter as he snarled. I returned it, my growl rumbling loudly in my chest in warning. 

 **”You’re going to die, You fucking moron!”** He snapped, his fury evident as he backed away. I scowled fiercely at him, my own eyes gleaming, daring him to try anything. He looked down, away from me, baring his neck in submission. I tutted and swatted at his head, making him flinch and look back up at me. 

 **”I’m well aware.”** My voice was rough, more somber. Chase’s frown deepened. 

“If Wrath dies, We will all waste away. We need You.” He pressed, flinching at my growl of irritation but not backing down. I swiped at him again, hissing in irritation.

“A soul hasn’t been presented to Me that I’ve been interested in. They’re all too weak, too set in their ways. They’d only waste my time. It’s pathetic.” I snapped, huffing and crossing my arms. Chase prodded at my side and I suppressed a wince. 

“You haven’t healed from the last Punishment. That was three months ago. Wrath can’t be injured so easily and not heal. You’re not a Youngling anymore, Anti.” I glanced at him upon hearing my name, frowning. 

“If you’d just come to the Sorting, and choose one to take, we could help-“

My fist across his face cut him off. Chase went flying, yelling in hoarse pain as he hit the concrete. I kicked his stomach, snarling as he curled up on himself. 

 **“I don’t need your help. I don’t need anyone’s help.”** I snarled, advancing on him. I moved to kick him again, but a strong blow to the back of my head sent me to my knees. I snarled as I collapsed, rolling over to see Schneep frowning down at me. He was covered in blood, not a speck of his white skin to be found under the crimson paint. 

“Don’t abuse the Sins, Anti.” He snapped, ignoring my snarls. Unlike Chase, who’s terror was palpable from a mile away, Schneep had no trace of fear in his blood towards me. I scowled and ignored his hand, pulling myself up. I avoided his pointed stare and grabbed Chase by the scruff of his neck, pulling him to his feet. Schneep’s hand on my shoulder was the only thing keeping me steady as my world swayed. Blood trickled down my neck and I sagged against Schneep, his cries of alarm ringing in my ears as everything went dark. 

“Bring him to Sorting! He needs an Apprentice!” 

 

-

Kind souls are boring and rare. Those who dedicate their lives to religion, who declare themselves to be devoted to a god who never existed, are the most shallow. They scorn and shun, discriminate in the name of their worshipped are the most common of souls. Those tainted, blackened, abused souls are the ones who We take in. Only the darkest, most misled souls are considered for the Teachings. I leaned against the doorframe, watching the black wisps floating in the air. They had all retreated as soon as I entered the room, and I scowled. This was the most annoying part. Schneep’s scalpel at my back ensured that I couldn’t back away. My Mark burned relentlessly, the souls both attracted to and repulsed by my aura. Wrath was the most powerful of all Sins, and those most affected by it are repelled by it. Their disgust is delicious to my nose, and I open my mouth, lapping at the air. Their fear was a delicacy on my tongue. The room went still as a wisp floated towards me, it’s rage sending shudders down my spine. I spat at it, warning it to stay back, but it charged forward. I slashed at it, but it enveloped my hand. I snarled, and grasped my hand, commanding the Soul to Take Form. 

I stepped back as the Soul began to morph and shift, collapsing to the ground with it. The soul became so bright that I was forced to shield my eyes, Schneep’s sharp inhale silencing the uproar that had occurred, the souls vanishing all at once. Schneep closed the door behind me, and I looked up to see a trembling young girl. I looked into her eyes, and grinned ferally when I saw the terror and absolute fury reflected back at me. I reached out and grabbed her jaw, snarling when she struggled in my grasp. 

“What’s your name?” I asked. 

“Kaci. Fuck you.” My Apprentice spat. 


End file.
